This application relates to a DC voltage threshold detector to be associated with a high voltage power bus.
Power busses are often provided for distributing voltage across a vehicle. As one example, an aircraft is typically provided with a DC power bus wherein power generated by the gas turbine engines is passed across the DC power bus, and utilized to power accessories and systems across the aircraft. The nature of an aircraft generation system includes the fact that the voltage on the bus may vary.
In the aircraft system, a generator control unit will receive an AC voltage from a generator. The generator control unit rectifies the AC power and filters it to create a high voltage DC bus. Some circuits that are powered from this high voltage DC bus need to know when the voltage crosses a specific threshold.
It is typically desirable to have the ability to send a signal to various systems should an unusually high voltage be sensed on the power bus. To date, systems for providing such signals have been complex and undesirably large.